A Murder in Love
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: Four couples who got together before Kageyama and Hinata. DaiSuga, AsaNoya, KiyoYachi & TsukkiYama. A murder is a group of crows.
1. DaichiSuga

It was a Monday afternoon in October when the Karasuno team noticed that two of their own had not followed them towards the Foothill Store.

Daichi and Suga were the leaders of the second years, even if their only charge was Asahi, the big guy who was afraid of his own shadow. It was unusual to not see them with the group, and the others were starting to wonder what was going on.

"They totally ditched us! They probably have girlfriends, ones that they don't want us to meet. We'll go back to school and investigate everything," Nishinoya planned.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Noya. They probably went home already," Asahi pointed out. "Even if they are still at school, Daichi will kill us if he finds out what we're up to."

"I want to see, though," Tanaka said. "If they aren't at school, then we won't bother them anymore. Yeah! Let's go spying!" As Nishinoya and Tanaka made their way back to school singing the James Bond theme, they were completely unaware that the rest of the team hadn't followed.

* * *

"It's so pretty out here! Thanks for bringing me up here, Daichi. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Suga turned around to see Daichi staring at the rooftop beneath their feet and looking uncharacteristically nervous, rather than the confident and sometimes frightening person he normally was.

"If you don't want to tell me right now, I'll understand, but I think you'll feel better if you do."

"I'm in love with you. I know it sounds strange, but it's been like this since the day we met. I can't look at anyone else in that way anymore. Now, when I think of the word 'soulmate,' I picture you. So I'll ask the question I've waited an entire year to ask- Koshi Sugawara, will you be my boyfriend?"

He almost gave up and told Suga to forget everything he said when Suga looked like he might start crying at any second. But then he started smiling, and everything would be alright once more.

"You act so tough around the team, but you have this side to you, too. It's cute. I like that there are parts to you that only I've seen. And yes, Daichi Sawamura, I will be your boyfriend."

Daichi was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard a sound that suspiciously resembled sobbing coming from the stairs. He turned to Suga, raising a finger to his lips and silently making his way over to the source of the noise.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Nishinoya and Tanaka, huddled together on the ground and crying their eyes out.

"Which one of you two is going to explain this to me?" The two first years continued to cry, leading Daichi to start tapping his foot. "Come on, we don't have all day. The school closes soon. Do you want to be stuck here all night?"

"Come on, Daichi. I'm sure they have a decent explanation for this. Well, at least they'd better." _Who knew Suga could be this scary?_ Tanaka thought. _I thought he was supposed to be the nice one!_

"Well, we thought it was weird that you weren't coming to the Foothill Store with us, so we thought you might secretly have girlfriends." Tanaka flinched at the cold stares of his upperclassmen. The story sounded terrible even to his own ears.

Luckily for them, Nishinoya thought he knew how to save the situation. "But that confession was super cool! I didn't know you had it in you, Daichi."

Daichi had a dazed expression on his face. "Well, I think we can let them go this time."

"Alright, just please don't tell anyone what you saw. We want to tell people ourselves, when we're ready." Suga had planned on keeping things quiet until after the Inter High, so he would use any excuse necessary to keep things quiet.

However, if he had known what was going to happen to their ace and libero after their Inter High elimination, they would have shared the story sooner. In hindsight, they realized that they were in the eye of a storm, between Ukai Sr.'s collapse and that unforeseen future event, a storm that would only blow over after the introduction of spring's incoming freshmen.

* * *

Hello! This is my first time writing for Haikyuu! I decided to post this today because I got excited for the second season. Hopefully, I'll get to watch the episode before I have to go to work tonight.

I'll have another story on Tuesday- this time, Asahi/Nishinoya.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	2. AsahiNishinoya

Two: Asahi Azumane & Yuu Nishinoya

It was a difficult time for the Karasuno volleyball club. They had only recently accepted the fact that Daichi, Suga, and Asahi would no longer be on the team, but now that graduation was only a few days away, they had to come to terms with them not going to their school anymore, either. Daichi and Suga were going to university in Tokyo, and would have an apartment together, not a real surprise after one year of dating. Asahi was going to stay around and look for work, but nobody could imagine what kind of work would suit someone so scary-looking but gentle as Asahi.

Even if he wasn't leaving town, Asahi still had one thing he wanted to do before he graduated. He and Nishinoya had been building towards something before their big explosion at the end of his second year. Ever since they'd made up, they'd been gradually working towards where they'd been before. Obvious differences aside, they had managed to work things out between them, so now all he had left to do was get him alone and say what he needed to. With that in mind, he made his way toward the other boy's classroom.

"Hey, Nishinoya, could we talk for a minute? In the supply closet, if you don't mind." He had barely managed to go to the second year's hallway and say that much without sputtering and tripping over his words. _What is my problem today? I can talk to him just fine normally, but now, I can't do anything!_

"Okay." Nishinoya was suspicious, but had decided, for once, to keep his mouth closed. He wanted to see what Asahi would do, as well as wondering why he would pick the supply closet that they hadn't been in together since their fight. Even after they'd made up, if one of them had been in the supply closet, the other would wait for him to leave rather than risk bringing up those horrible feelings.

Once they'd gone all the way to the gym and gotten in the supply closet, Asahi couldn't bring himself to do anything other than stare at his feet, and Nishinoya's feet when he was feeling especially bold. Finally, Nishinoya couldn't take it anymore and decided to take things into his own hands.

"So, was there something you needed to tell me, Asahi?"

"Yeah, I had a question for you."

"I'm guessing it wasn't about my shoes." He couldn't resist teasing Asahi, especially when the blush that resulted was so cute, especially for a man of Asahi's stature.

"Well, a few girls seem to want the second button of my jacket. I wanted you to have first dibs, though, because I really," at this point he was turned completely away from Nishinoya, face as red as a stop sign, "l-l-like you. I have since before, and I thought we were moving toward something, but then… you know."

"I don't want something like that." Seeing that Asahi was about to cry, Nishinoya quickly clarified. "I don't need some button to prove that you like me. I knew that anyway, even without it. I'm just glad you aren't going anywhere. I want to go on dates. So go ahead and give some girl your button. It'll probably make her life, until she remembers that she never actually dated the sexiest guy at Karasuno High School. Well, second sexiest, after me, of course."

"You really mean that? I was considering going to Hokkaido next year, and… you can come with. You know, if you want to."

"That sounds great! Way to step up your game, Asahi!" Nishinoya had gotten up on his tiptoes to give Asahi a kiss on the cheek, but Asahi, unaware of what was going to happen, had turned his head, causing Nishinoya to miss his target, instead kissing him on the lips, just as the other members of the team walked in. Nishinoya never lost his smile, even after Asahi shrieked and tried to hide behind him, an attempt that was doomed to fail. _We'll just have to do it again later,_ he thought.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Tsukishima said, laughing.

"Why are my eyes being covered? I want to know what's happening, guys, please tell me!" Hinata asked. Tanaka, the one covering his eyes, just sighed.

"We'll tell you when you're older, Hinata."

* * *

In the locker room after practice, Tanaka only had this to say.

"Things aren't going to change now, are they?"

"Of course not! I'm still a proud member of the Shimizu Kiyoko Defense Squad!"

"Won't your new boyfriend be upset about that?"

"I'll leave the love declarations to you, but having a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't defend a lady's honor! Even when you and Yamamoto perfect your party house in Tokyo during university, I'll come by all the time, with or without Asahi! Things like that only change when we want them to, and I never want them to! Asahi would never ask me to stop being friends with you, and all your future girlfriends had better not stop you from being friends with me. You get it now, right?"

"Of course. Bros before hoes, why would you have ever forgotten that? Not that Asahi qualifies, but that's not what matters now. We'll be friends forever."

Unbeknownst to them, Asahi had been listening to the entire conversation. He knew how much Tanaka's friendship meant to Nishinoya, and he was glad that their friendship would continue.

* * *

The Tanaka/Nishinoya BroTP is very important to me. I love Asahi & Nishinoya's dynamic, but Noya wouldn't be the same if Tanaka wasn't around.

Kiyoko/Yachi on Friday! Then Yachi will be in the anime the next day, it looks like. I hope I can watch before midnight next time.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	3. KiyokoYachi

As Tobio Kageyama caught sight of his manager's new lock screen on her phone, a quiet noise of surprise was heard. Figuring anything that was enough to shock Kageyama was worth a look, Tanaka came over to look, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Yachi," sniff, "and Kiyoko," sniff, "are- it's too much, I can't look any more."

"Well, that explains why she was never interested in you, besides the obvious, I mean." In Tsukishima's opinion, this was the best volleyball practice since the last time a couple was revealed.

"You wanna say that again, you little shit? Obviously Miss Kiyoko is such a heavenly goddess that only another beautiful woman can satisfy her!" Yachi sputtered, but blushed at the compliment.

"I believe the word you're looking for is lesbian," Tsukishima replied, composed as ever.

"Who would ever have known about this?" Nishinoya asked. It was well known that he was messing around, being in a couple with their former ace.

"It's amazing how many things you can learn about girls when you treat them as fellow human beings, rather than as deities to be revered," Ennoshita offered. "She mentioned being confused to me a couple times, and she mentioned getting a boyfriend at school, but obviously nothing came of that."

Yachi decided to take over from there. "She said she had a boyfriend on the baseball team, and she didn't really love him, even though he was a nice guy and always treated her right."

" _So, that's when I finally figured it out. If this totally amazing guy couldn't do it for me, then no guy probably could. I had always been drawn to other girls more, anyway. It was obvious that he was upset, but there was nothing anyone could do about it."_

" _I only became manager at first because I thought you were beautiful, but then I really fell for you." Why did you say that, Hitoka, you'll obviously never be good enough and then you'll have to be forever alone with seventeen cats who will eat your corpse when you die and nobody will notice for a really long time until all your money is gone and you miss a car payment or something and you end up as a blurb on the six o'clock news and a punchline on a talk show and- what's going on? Why does she look relieved? Must investigate further- oh crap, she's talking, I have to listen-_

" _-glad you're the one that joined. We feel the same way, it seems like." Maybe that's a German phrase for rejection, because obviously this can't be real-_

 _Kiyoko wrapped Yachi in a tight hug, and her doubts completely melted away._

Meanwhile at Karasuno, Tanaka and Nishinoya were crying again, but for a different reason this time.

"It's so beautiful!" They sobbed into each other's chests. As usual, no one knew what to make of the third year duo. Nobody knew why they bothered, since Nishinoya was already dating someone else and Tanaka had always known he never really stood a chance, either way. Nobody really wanted or knew how to deal with that level of crazy, they thought.

When everyone else was distracted, Hinata used this chance to look at the phone before he could be scolded. He had been curious about kissing ever since Tanaka had blocked his eyes from seeing Asahi and Nishinoya kiss.

Kiyoko and Yachi, in pajamas and their hair in matching pink curlers. Kiyoko's were white with various types of sushi printed on them, while Yachi's were blue with printed cupcakes. They kissed, Kiyoko with her arm extended to take the picture.

Hinata put the phone down, bored. What was the big deal with kissing, anyway?

* * *

"Delusional."

"What was that, Kinoshita?"

"I finally remembered the word I was thinking of, one to describe people like Nishinoya and Tanaka. I think it suits them, don't you, Narita?"

"I do. I really do. Gotta love how Tanaka keeps asking Noya for advice on how to pick up girls. It seems fitting to ask us, since we both have girlfriends."

"Does Tanaka ever talk to either of us?"

"Not since last week when he asked me what page we were on in the textbook. Even then, he called me Ennoshita."

"Exactly."

* * *

I like yuri, so I don't know why I don't write more of it. Hopefully that will change in the future. Poor Kinoshita and Narita. They're exaggerating, but they've got it just as bad as Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara do.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on Monday! Hopefully it's as good as everything else.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	4. TsukishimaYamaguchi

Four: Kei Tsukishima & Tadashi Yamaguchi

Kei Tsukishima would never admit it, but he was jealous.

What did Yamaguchi think he was doing, spending time with other people? Didn't he know that he was the only good thing about this stupid college prep class, especially since this is the year they actually have to take entrance exams again? Didn't he know that Tsukishima had dreams where he kissed Yamaguchi's freckles, but seeing as nobody would ever believe that, he'd never admit it?

Ever since their senior year of high school began, the two of them had begun to drift apart again. Oddly enough, this time it was Yamaguchi initiating most of the separation. He'd been weird ever since Ennoshita named him as the next captain. And now, after practice, he was even meeting up with others in their class for late night study sessions and probably parties on weekends and he's sure that others have tried to claim what's supposed to be his.

He knows what he's feeling is crazy, and he's tried to snap himself out of it several times, but there's something inside that won't let him.

Granted, he knows it's not the end of the world if Yamaguchi has other friends, but if he ever gets close to that stupid King of the Court, he'll find out where he lives and give him the royal death he deserves.

So why was it so hard to ask if Yamaguchi wanted to come over this weekend? They'd catch up, do the same things that they always did, and maybe he would finally man up and confess his feelings. He didn't want to be like Akiteru, who had waited until he was 23 to confess his love for Tanaka's sister. That had worked out for him, but there was no guarantee of the same thing happening again. Even Tanaka himself had managed to find a girlfriend (he was still amazed that she wasn't a sideshow attraction), so why the hell was he taking so long?

Just as he was about to do that, however, he suddenly received two Snapchats from his two least favorite people on the entire planet. Tetsuro Kuroo had decided to send him pictures of himself and Kenma in their shared bed in their Tokyo apartment. However, Kenma was facing away from the camera, clearly more interested in playing his video games. "this is what will happen when you confess," the caption read. Personally, he was more jealous that they were still in bed at 10:30 on a Wednesday morning. He sent himself flipping off the camera as a reply. "my guy would be more into me than some game," he retorted.

"life without love is not a life worth living," Kotaro Bokuto's picture read. It was a picture of himself and Akaashi, and while he'd recently gotten Akaashi to agree to date him after three years of effort, Akaashi looked like he'd rather be literally anywhere else, while Bokuto looked like he was on top of the world. Tsukishima replied with a blank face. "did Akaashi come up with that? ps he looks super bored"

Unfortunately, that had used up the last of the free time until class had to start up again. Luckily, it was a movie day, so he could easily write a note, like he used to do in the days before they had cell phones. Hopefully the nostalgia factor would earn him some points.

 _Come over Saturday after practice. Parents miss you, Akiteru and Saeko will be over for dinner._ He had written _I miss you, too,_ but erased it, even though Yamaguchi could probably read it anyway.

 _Okay,_ he replied. What had happened to the exclamation points and smiley faces he used to get?

* * *

"You ready to go?" The moment of truth had arrived. _Why am I so nervous talking to the captain? He's known me longest out of anyone here. Just let the first years take care of this shit and let's fucking go!_

"Sorry, Tsukki, I was just finishing up with the first years, I'll only be a few minutes-"

"You don't have to take care of literally everything just because Ukai and Takeda are on their honeymoon."

"Vacation. They are on vacation."

"Yeah, to Okinawa, which is the best honeymoon spot you can get without leaving Japan. I'm sure they'll come back with matching rings, matching tan lines, and matching last names. Make the idiot duo take care of things."

* * *

They don't make it home before Yamaguchi says his piece.

"You passed the test, Tsukki."

The fuck?

"Suga suggested that I let you go for a little while, and if you ever came back, that meant we were meant to be together. Now I know that's true. That, and I wanted to become someone worthy of you."

Tsukishima turned away. "I wanted to say it first."

"Too bad. You won't just get what you want all the time."

"Did you just sass me?" Yamaguchi nodded proudly. "It's cute."

As they continued walking, Yamaguchi pressed his hand into Tsukishima's. Though his face remained impassive, his hand squeezed, and it was all the proof Yamaguchi needed.

"You always were."

* * *

This one is probably my favorite. Kuroo and Bokuto's antics would have something to do with that. And yes, Ukai and Takeda are together, but it's up to you to decide whether Tsukishima is telling the truth or not.

KageHina is on Thursday, and then that'll be the end. Even so, I have ideas for non-Karasuno pairs.

Thanks for reading!

~Aurora


	5. KageyamaHinata

"Yes, Kageyama? Is there something I can help you with?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, why do you-" Nobody could figure out why Tobio Kageyama was shaking down his college team's other freshman setter, Haruki Ishiyama, for such random information.

"How do you feel around her? What made you decide to date her instead of a different girl? How did you confess to her?" Ishiyama could feel himself shaking. Kageyama really was scary, especially for someone like him, who liked to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible.

So, his stoic counterpart wanted dating advice? But from the sound of it, it seemed like… "You've never liked anyone before?"

"No. Volleyball has always been my top priority until now. I've never cared about anything else, but when I see the person I like, I feel strange."

"Strange? In what way?"

"I feel best when he spikes my tosses, better than anything else."

He could guess who the other player was talking about- Shoyo Hinata, the ace of Karasuno, and the partner of Kageyama. Who would have guessed that one had feelings for the other? Besides everyone else on the team, anyway, but Ishiyama had no interest in judging people's sexuality. Instead, he decided it would be best to move on.

"Does anyone else make you feel this way?"

"No. Nobody else has caught my interest like that, ever."

"And to answer your questions, it's not too different from how you feel when he spikes your tosses- having her around is better than anything, and I don't feel that way about anyone else. I knew she liked sea animals, so I asked her to go to the aquarium with me, and I told her I liked her in front of the dolphins, since they're her favorites. And for whatever reason, she agreed to date me. In your case, I'd suggest something volleyball related. Hinata is as crazy about it as you are, after all."

"How did you know I was talking about him?"

 _Because I'm not an idiot. Seriously, the only thing you didn't say just now was his name,_ Ishiyama thought. "Wild guess. I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't tell anyone how cheesy I was with my girlfriend. I don't want the guys to rib me too much."

"Okay."

* * *

"You. Me. Extra practice. Tomorrow morning."

"Okay! We need to work on our special toss so we can be put in the next game!" Unlike the Karasuno team, their team at Kobe University had many other blockers and setters, ones who were bigger and had more game experience.

The only real difference was that he was going to go to the department store in town and buy a volleyball, then write the word "Date?" on it in permanent marker. It was a perfect plan.

Or, it had been, until Hinata spiked the ball without even looking at it.

"Hinata! Look at the ball, dumbass!"

"Well, sorry I don't know what to do all the time!"

Shit! Shit! This was exactly what Kageyama was trying to avoid. How could he ever fix the situation?

"My heart goes bam pow when you're around me."

"What?"

"My heart lightens when I see your smile. The feeling I get when you spike my tosses is the best in the world. Nothing can compare to it. You are the sunshine itself… Hi- Shoyo." He blushed and looked away. "Or something like that, I guess. There was a reason I followed you."

"I like you too… Kage- Tobio."

"That's so beautiful!" they hear from outside the gym.

"I'm so happy for Shoyo!"

"…We should leave. There's no need to disturb them further."

The duo opened the gym doors to find Takanobu Aone dragging Lev Haiba away, So Inuoka following excitedly.

"Time for breakfast." _Thank you, Aone. I don't even know how to repay you._

"But I want to watch more," Lev complained. _What an obnoxious guy. He's Kuroo's underling, alright._

"Yay, breakfast!" _Just like his name_ , they thought. _He really is like a giant puppy._

* * *

On the other side of the gym, Ishiyama had been preparing for his own setting practice when he heard the romantic exchange. _He moves faster than I expected,_ he thought. _I was expecting something maybe next year, but this is good, too. Idiots always manage to work things out in the end._

* * *

This is part of a college AU I'm working on. I like the idea of these four huge guys following Hinata around, just generally protecting him when he goes into bathrooms. It's only romantic for Kageyama, though. However, I couldn't pass up the idea of Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa at the same school.

If I ever write more Haikyuu!, it'll involve this AU. I love Kuroo/Kenma, Bokuto/Akaashi, Iwaizumi/Oikawa, and for some reason I love Ushiwaka-Oikawa (notice the arrow).

Thank you so much for reading!

~Aurora


End file.
